A Legend's Legacy Trading Card Game
The LLTCG is a trading card game using pickups and mobs to defeat your enemies! It involves a system of summoning monsters to defend the "master" (namely you) with a set amount of life points. With your monsters, you can deal damage to enemy monsters, and if the enemy's defence is broken, even direct attacks to their life points. Identifying a card It is useful to identify a card to know it's properties. *Name of Card: This simply tells the card's name. The name is useful as it can be a catalyst for summoning monsters (for example, Kalgerith Salumos requires Argyn Salumos) *Skin: The skin is used to juxtapose between cards of the same variant (There are three skins of Salvator Leonus - No Skin, Prison, and Laeg'kul) *Classifications: Used for ability cards **Element: Element refers to their ability to use ability cards (Frost types can use frost cards only or another type if given a card that changes their element). There are flame, frost, gale, earth, lightning, shadow, light, arcane, and elemental. **Type: This refers to the type of the creature. There is humanoid, beast, aberration, elemental, undead, demon, mechanical, dragon, giant, and critter) **Weapon: Determines what weapons can be equipped (melee can use melee cards). There are melee, magic, ranged, and All. *Quote: Simply flavor text. *Tier: There are four tiers, each marked with a color and roman numeral. Tier I is bronze, Tier II is silver, Tier III is gold, and Tier IV is platinum. Each tier above I requires at least two cards of the previous card to summon it, or other conditions. The higher the tier, the stronger the card. Tier I have only one ability, Tier II has two, and Tier III and IV has three abilities. *Summon Condition: Conditions to summon a monster. **Tribute: What monsters must be tributed to summon a monster. For example, Kalgerith being a Tier III requires two Tier II, or you can tribute Argyn Salumos (Tier III) to summon him. **Passive: An ability granted upon being summoned. For example, Fujisaku No Sai deals 500 additional damage if he has only 10,000 HP remaining. *Abilities: Abilities usable by the monster to attack the enemy. Most of the time, they do more damage than the card's physical damage. Bronze cards have one or no abilities. Silver cards have two. Gold and Platinum have three. An ability can only be used after at least one turn. Example: Level 1 ability requires 1 wait turn. Level 2 requires 2 wait turns. Level 3 requires 4 wait turns; if a Tier IV card is summoned it requires three. *Stats: Stats by the card for use. **Health: The health of the card. **Mana: Mana of the card to use. **Physical Damage: How much damage the card can inflict if the card has no mana. It can be used without using mana however. 'Example' We'll use Tylious as an example. *'Name of Card: '''Tylious Dawnbane *'Skin: Old Polcro Leader *'''Classifications **'Element: '''Frost **'Type: Humanoid **'Weapon: '''Melee User *'Quote: ''Watch as the world around you shatters!'' *'Tier: '''III (Gold) *'Summon Condition''' **'Tribute: '''Requires two Tier II cards (silver), or "Gunnbjorn, the Grand Titan". **'Passive: Tylious deals an extra 1,000 physical damage on the first turn he is summoned, meaning he would deal 7,500 then. *'''Abilities **'Level I: '''Conquest (Requires 2000 Mana and deals 3500 damage) **'Level II: Icy Chains (Requires 5500 Mana and deals 7500 damage to 2 targets) **'Level III: '''Shatter (10000 Mana and 8000 Damage dealt, hits all enemies *'Stats **'Health: '''Tylious has 37,500 Health **'Mana: 'Tylious has 25,000 Mana **'Damage: 'Tylious deals 6,500 Physical damage Rules Meh.... How Packs Work There are booster packs and Raid Decks, and some Majestic Collections. See: ''List of TCG Booster Packs '' See: [[List of TCG Raid Decks|''List of TCG Raid Decks]] See: ''List of TCG Majestic Collections''